Signal propagation between computing or electronic devices typically involves cables (e.g., co-axial, twisted-pair, etc.). In order to increase a length of such cabling, the signals running through the cabling may need to be enhanced or reconstructed at a termination sink. This reconstruction can be performed using specialized chips that are located proximate to the sink. However, many signaling protocols do not include a power supply in the signal channel running through the cable.